The Babbling Of Derek Morgan On One Doctor Reid
by ansera
Summary: Morgan's family has been curious about this Doctor Reid. For rounds of kink, with the prompt 'What exactly has Morgan been gushing to his family' Morgan/Reid. The sequel is 'When Derek Morgan Babbled About Doctor Spencer Reid'.


READ IT HERE: **http:// ansera. livejournal. com/17567. html#cutid1** except without the spaces. Leave the reviews there too, as well please, for me to answer to. I allow anonymous posting, but you can leave your username if you want to. (:

-|-

-|-

Derek Morgan dumped himself onto the sofa, worn and familiar and settling around him in a way he recognized from his childhood. Sarah sat next to him, moving so that her feet rested on his lap.

"Get off," he pushed them off with a lazy hand, and she stuck out her tongue, obstinately putting them back.

Desiree rolled her eyes. "You two are so immature," she said haughtily.

Morgan and Sarah shared a look, and then turned on their sister with, "Baby girl," drawled out. Desiree threw the pillow at them, and Morgan caught it with one hand.

"You can't hit the FBI Agent," he said, grinning.

"Oh please, Derek," Sarah said, her legs coming down on his legs again. "If anyone knew you, they'd know that being an FBI Agent is not as cool as they make it out to be on TV."

Desiree nodded. "Really lame actually."

"Still the same kid who needed a night light in third grade," Sarah added.

"First grade-"

"And then said that he needed it on to read for the next two years," Sarah continued, ignoring him. "Even though everyone knows that you don't read."

"I do read," Morgan said.

"Oh, puh-lease," Desiree rolled her eyes, entering the room and pushing Sarah's head off the sofa so that she could sit. Sarah lifted her head, only to return it to Desiree's lap a moment later. They were too used to it to actually argue. "That weird book they gave you at school doesn't count."

Morgan looked mock offended. "I'll let you know that Mockingbird was a good book."

If Desiree rolled her eyes back any further she'd go blind.

"Michael was talking about it-"

"They're still doing it?" Morgan allowed his surprise to seep into his voice.

Desiree nodded. "Yeah, it's cheap." No one questioned the fact –if it was cheap, people might be spurred to actually buy the book. Not that the majority would read it. "Anyways, Michael was telling me that it's total crap, that everything has changed since then-"

"Civil rights don't mean anything to Michael?" Sarah asked, grinning slightly as her hand reached out and grabbed the remote control. "One small step for mankind or something like that, right?"

"One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind," Morgan corrected. He grinned, Reid had been talking about Apollo 11 the other day, the victim had been an astronaut and he'd gone off on a tangent when hearing the fact. "Neil Armstrong," he added, because he could, and smiled smugly.

Desiree snorted. "Nerd."

"Ass," Morgan retorted.

"You two are so immature," Sarah said haughtily, surfing through the channels before settling on some cartoon show.

"Oh yeah," Desiree said snidely, "Because Looney Tunes is real mature," she drawled out the words, her hand reaching out to try and grab the remote from her sister. Sarah had the advantage of height, though, and one long outstretched hand ensured that she could keep it.

Desiree looked over at him, and he nodded, before laying a hand on Sarah's legs, fingers on the skin of her feet.

The eldest girl looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Don't test me, child," he said, smirking slightly.

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would no-"

Desiree grabbed the remote control from the distracted girl. "I'm glad the art of conversation hasn't been lost," she said dryly.

"Shut up," Sarah said, too comfortable to regain her power –it was the unwritten rule that the person with control over the television held the power for the time being— as Desiree settled on a channel Morgan hadn't even known existed. Sarah let out a low whistle.

Morgan groaned. "You're kidding me."

Sarah laughed, "I don't know, I think she's serious about this one." Her eyes widened slightly, "Damn it, that is _fine_."

"You're watching a bunch of gay-looking asses strutting around the place in outfits so expensive I could feed the entire damn department for a month with that sort of money," Morgan said, a finality in his voice that made his sisters grin.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Sarah sing-songed, a small smirk settling on her face.

"Very much so," Desiree added, grinning.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "They're asses. All of them."

"Even this one?" Sarah looked back at the screen, where a tall blond man walked across the path, breaking out in a jog so as not to fall as the pathway was inclined up a small hill. The camera scanned over his body, and Morgan took in the polished shoes, the indecently tight pants, the small top and ragged hairstyle.

"Who would walk out of the house in an outfit like that?" Desiree asked rhetorically.

"Someone very rich and very dumb," Morgan answered, and the girl let out a laugh.

"I think you could pull it off, Derek," Sarah said sweetly.

Morgan shot her a glare.

"I've this friend who wants to become a model," Desiree said, "This guy from the office, Edwin." Sarah looked over with a questioning glance, and she smiled. "Looks something like the one in the pink shirt," she pointed to the screen, where all the models were walking along the catwalk.

Morgan laughed, "The guy looks g-"

"Derek, if you say gay one more time my foot is going to land on a very delicate area of your body," Sarah warned. Morgan wisely did not finish his sentence. Sarah nodded, "Good boy. And you, girl, need to bring that boy here sometime, the only guy in the office worth looking at is the one who delivers the take-away from that Indian place."

"The one with the really long legs?" Desiree said, and Sarah nodded. "He comes over to our place sometimes. Although, you know that he's gay, right?"

"He is?" Sarah's voice was laced with shock.

Morgan frowned. "How come she gets to-"

"Hush, Derek," Desiree chided, "And, I heard that he made out with Mark from the R-Offices," she confided. Morgan didn't ask which offices the R-Offices were, since there were too many in the building that Desiree worked in, but he knew that it had something to do with publishing.

"Wait, the Mark who's dating Johnny?"

"Who's John-"

Sarah was ignoring him. "Yeah, I heard that they were at The Salem a few nights ago." It wasn't spoken about, but everyone knew that the patrons of the club were either gay, bisexual, or experimenting.

"The same night where Rug decided to mess up that kid who does the bartending there?" Desiree's eyes sparkled with the possibility of gossip –Morgan thought at times like that his sisters were vicious, bloodthirsty. Then he met up with Garcia or JJ or Emily and he thought that maybe all women were.

"Mess up what-"

"No, that was two nights before that." Still ignoring him, then. "The guy was stupid though, I mean, everybody knows that Chad is Rug's man, why mess with what you can't have you know? And," Sarah paused dramatically, "He hit on Melanie."

Desiree let out a small gasp. "Melanie Brookwood? Is the kid crazy?"

"Wait, who is this-"

"I think so, he's on something," Sarah said in a conspirational whisper so that their mother wouldn't overhear. She hated it when they talked about the gangs in the neighborhood and the trouble they created. Everyone knew it was happening, but to speak of it was another matter altogether.

"Probably getting it from Dennis the Menace," Desiree said jokingly at the name.

"Hey," Morgan said loudly, and the two looked over at him, eyes threatening if he decided to call for their mother's attention. He smirked, since he knew he –finally— had the upper hand. "Do you want to tell me what you're talking about?"

It was a rhetorical question and they knew it.

"Nothing _you_ need to know about, Derek," Sarah said haughtily.

"Why not?"

"Because," Desiree said impatiently, "It doesn't matter to you. They're gay guys, and we already know your views on that matter."

Morgan frowned, "No you don't."

Sarah scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I don't have a problem with them, if that's what you mean," Morgan said, because he didn't.

Desiree looked at him curiously. "You don't?"

"I can't," he said –his job didn't allow him to be prejudiced against homosexuals. Hotch would kill him.

"No," Sarah said slowly, "We asked if you did."

Morgan knew the difference. "I don't, I am totally fine with it." More than just fine, actually, but no one needed to know that just yet. "Honestly, I am. I mean, all this stuff," he waved a hand towards the screen, "The jokes and all that, that's all they are. You know that, right?"

From the expressions on their faces, they didn't.

"Wow," Sarah said. "Derek…" she fell silent.

"You sounded so," Desiree bit her lip, "Smart."

"There is hope yet for your future generations," Sarah smirked.

"Shut up," Morgan smiled, knowing that whatever tension was there a moment ago was gone.

"Idiot," Desiree said, falling back to the age-old game of insulting.

"Bitch," Morgan countered, softly so that his mother wouldn't here.

"Ass," Sarah said.

"Hole," Desiree added.

"Two against one is so unfair," Morgan said, whining.

The two girls promptly high-fived each other. "Score one for the smarter sex, ladies and gentlemen," Desiree announced.

"Mom," Morgan called out –in need of a mediator.

"Kids," their mom called out from the kitchen, and the girls kept quiet.

"Some FBI Agent," Sarah said, her voice a harsh whisper.

"The formative period for building character is in the nursery, the mother is queen of that realm and sways a scepter more potent than that of kings or priests," Morgan quoted.

Desiree's brow rose, "Who said that?"

"Reid," Morgan grinned.

"The genius from work?" Sarah asked, sharing a knowing glance with Desiree.

"The one and only," Morgan confirmed.

"This Reid," Desiree asked casually, "He hot?"

Morgan's eyes widened. "Reid?" He thought of the man, hair growing out these days, still wearing clothes that he would likely find in one of his great-grandfather's closets, eyes shining with the light of new knowledge, still innocent regardless of how much they faced, face clear, lips full, body lean and- He shook his head.

"That's a no?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly," Morgan said reluctantly. "I guess he could be considered," he grimaced, "Cute in your circles. If he got one of those makeovers or something."

"Potential is good enough," Desiree said, "When do we get to meet him?"

"You aren't going to," Morgan said firmly.

"Why not?" Sarah asked, "You've met my co-workers-"

"Only because they're all boring workaholics like you," Morgan said.

Sarah glared at him, and Desiree stepped in quickly. "And you met mine too, I even brought you to the offices. Come on, Derek, we want to meet your friends," she said sincerely, using the same tone she had abused –the one that made her out to be the baby of the family and let her hang out with her older siblings. Morgan couldn't say no to that voice.

"Maybe," he acceded. "But, I don't know the genius that well anyways."

"I think it would be nice if you had your Reid with you on your next visit," his mother walked into the room, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe," Morgan shrugged.

It was only when they were eating dinner that he realized he never argued the _your Reid_ phrase.

The television was blaring the song with the gay boy who needed a haircut from the movie with too many cheesy songs. "Sa-rah," Morgan whined, throwing the small pillow at her.

"Der-ek," Sarah said in the same tone, catching it nimbly.

"Derek, Sarah," their mother called from the kitchen, "Don't throw the pillows."

The pillow returned to the couch.

"How do you think she knew we were throwing the pillow?" Sarah asked in a whisper. Morgan shrugged, laying himself on the couch. Sarah stuck out her tongue at him before turning back to the television. "You know," she said conversationally, "This is all the rage with the kids these days."

"What _is_ it?" Morgan asked, frowning at the dancing figures. "There're three gay boys?"

"I thought we'd finished the gay topic," Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"Have you seen those guys?"

Sarah looked at the television before blowing out deeply. "Fine, but I still thought we'd finished that topic."

"These guys call for it be brought back."

"They're not that bad," Desiree said, walking into the room, glasses pushed onto her hair and a pencil sticking out of the messy bun of her hair. She held a thick stack of papers in her hand, red ink smeared over the paper with the messy scribbling of children. "The kids do love it," she said, pushing Morgan's feet off the couch and sitting down.

Morgan scoffed. "I don't know why you changed your job."

"Kids are nice to hang out with," Desiree protested.

"Not that, look at you," Morgan waved a hand at her. "You're a mess."

"Tired mess," Sarah corrected.

"And you've been marking those damned papers all day-"

"Week."

"And you haven't had a break in, what, four months or something-"

"Five."

"So, really, not worth the trouble," Morgan concluded.

"At all."

Morgan sent an amused glance in Sarah's direction. She grinned unapologetically.

Desiree only rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen. "High School Musical," she commented. "I heard that two of the guys in it were gay." She laughed as Morgan looked at Sarah with an 'I told you so' smirk. "They exchanged shirts in one of the scenes. The girls in my fifth period went on about it forever."

Morgan snorted. "They have this sort of stuff on Disney? Disgusting."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but her hand was already on the remote to change the channel. "Some people find it hot."

"No way," Morgan said firmly.

"What?" Desiree looked up from her papers. "You don't think two guys can be hot together?"

"Two girls maybe," Morgan grinned wickedly.

"What is it with you men and lesbians?" Sarah asked, frowning in frustration.

"Only thing hotter than one girl is two, sister," Morgan said, hands folded behind his head as he reclined on the couch.

"Why are two girls hot and not two guys?" Desiree said, "Have you seen Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhall?"

Sarah let out a soft sigh. "I love that movie."

"You're such a sap," Morgan said, putting on a disgusted tone. He hadn't thought the movie was that bad when his sister had forced him to watch it, though. Of course, he had been distracted by the food –it was the only reason he had listened to her in the first place.

"Whatever," Sarah said.

"Oh, don't use that word," Desiree groaned. "I hear it too many times. Even the five year olds say 'whatever', there is something so wrong with the children of the world." As if on cue, the blond girl on the screen rolled her eyes and said "Whatever". "See?" Desiree burst out.

Morgan clucked his tongue as his mother did, removing the papers gently from her hands. "I think someone's stressed."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, Des, no point coming and doing work the whole time."

"True," Desiree said, and then she shared a glance with Sarah that made Morgan freeze. "So, Derek, how's work going?" The deceptively innocent question was accompanied by a sweet smile. The same smile she had used before laughing as the frog in his bed let out a croak, or the pie in his hand moved, or the Halloween costume he had worked on for a week was ruined.

"Fine," he answered cautiously, moving away from her almost unconsciously.

"Really?" Desiree was still smiling. "How about your Reid?"

"Not my Reid," Morgan remembered to say this time.

"Really?" Desiree continued. "Not the way I saw it."

"You haven't seen him yet," Morgan said, not completely sure. Desiree had her ways. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"So you admit that there's something to see?" Desiree said quickly.

Morgan shook his head, raising his hands. "Nothing, I mean, he's a _kid_."

"How old?" Sarah shot the question this time.

"Too young," Morgan answered sharply.

"Age difference?"

"Too big."

"Color?"

"White boy."

"Looks?"

"Nerdy, needs a hair stylist." Personally, Morgan thought it should be grown out.

"Education?"

Morgan snorted. "Genius."

"Dancing?"

He frowned, then shrugged. "Never seen it happen."

Sarah leaned back, "Anything else?"

"Pretty Boy's normal, nothing else," he said, and then paused. He shouldn't have slipped that out. But, his sisters were his sisters.

"Pretty Boy?" Desiree sounded too interested with the name.

"Just a nickname?" Morgan tried to make himself sound casual, he thought that he was failing.

His mother walked in, drying her hands on a towel. "You call all your friends Pretty Boy, Derek?" she asked, almost worried at the fact.

"No, Ma'am, just this one."

"Oh," his mother's eyes glinted. "How sweet."

His mother was in on it too, he could tell.

"Come on, Mom, he's just Reid." To Morgan, it was self-explanatory. From their expressions, it was apparently not so to them. "Reid," he repeated, as though they would know what he was talking about. "It's Reid, he's a nerd with no fashion sense and watches Star Trek like it's a proper game. He knows too much, and he's too young, and he's _Reid_."

The emphasis, for the second time, was lost on them.

"Boy, you get this Reid to this house, understood?" his mother instructed.

Morgan nodded dutifully. "Yes, Ma'am, maybe sometime," he trailed off. If he had a choice in the matter, Reid would never meet his family. Ever. Especially not his sisters. He looked at them again, noticing the grins still in place. Definitely not the sisters.

"So, your Reid seems like a nice boy," his mother said.

The tension hung in the room. Everyone was carefully not mentioning the fact that he had been arrested, that he had been keeping something from them, although they didn't know what, thankfully. He knew his mother was trying to distract him –he wondered if it was strange that it was working at a time like this.

"He's a good kid," Morgan shrugged.

Desiree grinned. "Didn't look too kiddy to me."

Sarah laughed with her, "Yeah, he definitely looks above the legal age, anyways."

Morgan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but Desiree laughed and he was forced to give in to it. "You people really need to start listening when I'm talking, he's Reid, and he's a kid, and there's no way in hell that anything's going to happen between us-"

The doorbell rang.

There was a slight jump through everyone in the room, as though they had forgotten through pure willpower that there was a world outside.

Desiree stood up, "I'll get it," she said pointlessly.

Silence filled the room as she left.

After a moment, Sarah nudged him, and he looked up, brow rising. "What?" Sarah looked pointedly towards the doorway, and Morgan turned in his seat to look over. "I swear if you got that ass-"

Reid.

"Reid."

Reid smiled nervously, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. "Hey, Hotch said that you were going to be here, so I thought I'd come see you to see how you were doing," he said. Morgan knew that Hotch hadn't told anyone about his past, that Reid –like his family— only knew that it was nothing good. "Of course, if this isn't a good time, then I can always leave and see you at work like I usually do, I mean, not a problem, you want to be with your family, you haven't seen them in ages and studies show that separation anxiety is prominent in households with a so-"

"Reid," Morgan said, stopping the flow of words before Desiree's eyes widened any more or Sarah stopped trying to stifle her grin, "I'm glad you're here, Spencer."

Reid smiled again, a flash in his eyes.

Then Desiree grabbed his arm, "So, Spencer," she smiled, "Do you mind if I call you Spencer?" She didn't allow Reid to answer before continuing, "What do you think of High School Musical?"

Morgan let out a groan as they walked out.

Sarah's hand patted his back. "At least you're getting him, whether you like it or not," she shrugged. Desiree would somehow get Reid to be with him by the end of the day –Morgan knew it.

He tried not to show how happy he was about it.


End file.
